


Hello, Old Friend

by AllesKlara



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesKlara/pseuds/AllesKlara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Death Zone, the Doctor's Third meets a new face and an old frenemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a smut meme, requesting Ainley!Master/Three; set in "The Five Doctors," with canon altered a little so the Doctor is aware there are other Doctors running about in the Death Zone earlier than I think he did in the show. I am unrepentant.

"Letting your friend ride off into peril, Doctor?" The Master stood, arms crossed, smirking and confident, on the sparse grass of the Death Zone, eying the Doctor.

"The way I see it, the worst peril is standing right in front of me. Sarah's a bright girl,and there are three of me out there to help her. She'll be fine." The Doctor's pose matched the Master's, arms crossed, chin up, the capelets of his coat catching in a slight breeze.

"Four of you," the Master oiled, rubbing his black-gloved hands together as he slid towards the Doctor, his own full cape guttering as he moved. "It is my lucky day."

"And how many of you am I saddled with?" The Doctor held his ground, watching the Master's approach with aloof distaste.

"Just the one." The Master took the last step, bringing them within a forearm's distance of each other. Sneer still snaking across his face, the Master flicked the ruffles of the Doctor's cravat. "Always such a dandy, Doctor."

"I like a little color in my wardrobe." The Doctor caught the Master's hand in a sharp snap. "And what about you? What's this you're . . . wearing?"

"Do you like it?" The Master tipped his head to give the Doctor an assessing look. "It's all the rage on Traken."

The Doctor's face set, as his grasp on the Master's hand tightened. "Body theft. Only you, Master, would sink that low."

"I take what others refuse to give." The Master leaned over the Doctor's hand, clasped around his, and kissed the other Time Lord's fingers, lingering. "Are you feeling generous, Doctor?"


End file.
